Games
by BananaSlutMuffin
Summary: Liana is a dwarf living in Erebor who just so happens to be "friends" with the two princes, Fili and Kili. But, of course, they're not just friends. More along the lines of "cute slaves". Fili x OFC x Kili very smutty whoopsies


Liana knew that the princes had a thing for her. How could they not? She was beautiful. She was short, only around 3'6", she had long, honey brown hair and the most playful green eyes. Her body was wonderful, she had all the right curves in all the right places, and she wasn't hairy like normal dwarf women. She knew that they would do anything she asked because of her beauty, and she's been taking advantage of it. Asking them to fix this and fix that, help her with the chores, the shopping, the housework, and they did all of it without question. All it took was a few bats of her eyelashes and it would get done. That is, until today. The princes wanted something more. They knew she was just using their feelings toward her to get them to do her work. They also knew that Liana had a bit of an attraction to them. They saw the way she'd look at them when they fixed something for her. Sometimes they could even swear they see lust in her eyes. Now, today, Liana had asked them to come and fix a couple of her windows that had started coming unlatched when she closed them. She knew it was hot today, and she knew that she'd have a nice look at their bodies when they were fixing her windows. The princes knew this too, and they were going to play on her desires. When Fili and Kili went to Liana's house and knocked on the door, Liana opened it wearing a short, blue dress that was tight around her torso, highlighting her curves, and somewhat low-cut so you could see just enough cleavage to make men stare.

"Oh, you're here! Come in," She greeted with a smile. Fili and Kili smiled back and stepped in as she closed the door behind them. "The window is just up here," she said, moving towards the stairs, "It just keeps coming unlatched whenever I close it, I don't know what's wrong with it. I was hoping you two could figure it out." She explained as she came up to the window. The princes went over and examined the latch.

"Well there's the problem, it's missing a proper screw." Fili said, turning to you.

"I can get you a new one if you'd like. It'll be a bit difficult to install though, this one's pretty rusted." Kili told you.

"That would be great!" You smiled at them, "It wouldn't be too much trouble would it?" she shifted her weight and held her hands in front of her, pushing her breasts up slightly.

"Not at all, lass." she heard Kili say, seeing his gaze move down for a second.

"I'd need to go down to the blacksmith to get a new screw, it won't take but a minute," Kili said, "Fili can stay here with you while I go get that for you."

"What would I do without you?" She smiled again. Kili chucked and Fili smirked and glanced at his brother, agreeing with his decision. Liana makes her way down the stairs with the brothers following. She opens the door for Kili and she smiles as he steps out. "Would you like some lemonade? I made some this morning." Liana said to Fili as she made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass.

"That would be great," Fili said as she came out with two glasses. He took one from her and took a sip, noting that it wasn't too sour or too sweet. Liana gestured towards her couch and they both sat down. Liana set her glass down on the coffee table and smoothed her skirt out, "You lads are so nice for helping me out so often, you'd think you'd be sick of me by now," she laughed slightly.

"Sick of you? Never!" Fili exclaimed, smiling, "How could I be sick of such a beauty?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She blushed and smiled at her lap. Fili puts his hand under her chin and lifts her face to look into her eyes, "I mean it," he says softly. He moves closer to her and kisses her cheek, making her blush even brighter.

"Well, you're pretty handsome yourself," she smiles and looks at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek and feeling his mustache against her cheek. Before she pulls away completely, he leans in quickly and captures her lips, loving the surprised but satisfied noise that leaves her. She closes her eyes and kisses him back, putting her hand on his shoulder. Fili flicks his tongue against her bottom lip and she smiles, granting him access to explore her mouth. His tongue swirls around her own, dancing together. He brings his hand up to caress her face and she fists a hand in his golden hair, moaning softly. Fili moves his other hand around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. She pulls away and smiles down at his smirk. He begins to move his kisses down to her jaw and then to her neck, spending quite a while sucking, biting, nipping and licking all down her throat. She lets out a soft moan and tilts her head back to give him more space to kiss. She fists her hand in his hair again, holding him to her. They both start to breathe heavily as Fili moves his mouth down to her collar, biting and licking his way down to her breasts. Before he can get any farther, they both hear a knock on the door. Liana looks towards the door and sighs softly, getting off of Fili's lap to answer it. She fixes her skirts before opening the door to see Kili grinning at her.

"I got that screw for you, lass." he says, walking in.

"Good, good." she says, closing the door behind him. Fili looks at his brother, smirking and then gestures to Liana with his eyes. Kili grins back and says,

"I guess we'll go fix that window now." with a smirk as he sees the lust in her eyes.

"Unless you have something else you'd like us to do," Fili says with a smirk and a wink. They both look at her and smile.

"Well, there is something else that I need.." she says as she walks closer to Kili, tilting her head to the side slightly and letting her eyes fall to look down his body and back into his eyes, smiling.

"And what would that be, lass?" He responds, she moves even closer and stands on her toes to whisper in his ear,

"You. Both of you. Now," she bites his ear lobe gently as he smiles and nods slightly to Fili, who comes up behind her and grabs her waist, pulling her against him. Fili moves her hair from her neck and begins kissing and sucking like before. She leans into Fili as Kili presses his lips to hers, his tongue moving into her mouth as she moans softly. Kili cups her face with one hand and she grabs his tunic, pulling him closer so that both brothers are firmly against her. He groans softly as Fili moves his hand lower to Liana's hips and then back around to the swell of her ass, squeezing an chuckling as she moans and pushes back, smiling into the kiss her and Kili share. She takes Kili by the hand and starts to lead him to the couch, grabbing Fili's hand as she goes. She sits him down and climbs onto his lap, eyes shining and leaning back down to kiss him firmly. Kili reaches down and cups her ass. She giggles into the kiss and puts her hands on his shoulders. She hears Fili say,

"Don't neglect me, now, lass," she breaks the kiss and looks at him,

"You had yours earlier, Fili. It's Kili's turn," with that, Kili smirks at him and kisses her throat, earning a soft moan from Liana. She smiles as she sees the lust cloud Fili's eyes when Kili kisses her breasts. She fists a hand in Kili's hair, looking into his eyes and smiling as he undoes the lacing on her dress, still kissing her breasts. She can hear Fili's breathing quicken as Kili pull's Liana's dress down over her breasts She smirks at Fili and moans, keeping his eye contact as Kili takes one of her already tightening nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting gently. Just then, Fili takes a hold of Liana's hand and pulls her halfway onto his lap, away from Kili's mouth. She giggles as she's being tugged onto Fili and it turns into a moan as he sucks on one of her nipples and bites down none too gently. Kili moves her dress farther down her torso and down her hips until it sits pooled by her knees. Kili starts to knead the plump flesh in front of him, moving his mouth to kiss her. Liana moans loudly as Fili moves his hand in between her legs to rub her through her underwear. By this time, the princes' erections are throbbing and straining in their trousers. Liana pulls away from Fili's mouth, sighing and then toying with the hem of his tunic, "I want to see you," she says softly. She backs off of him and Kili pulls her to sit back in his lap, she can feel his erection throbbing against her ass. He takes his hand and plays with one of her nipples, rolling it between his fingers and flicking it as she watches Fili stand up in front of her and take off his tunic. she smiles and bites her lip as she stares at his broad chest and toned muscles, moving to look at the light hair across his chest going down his abdomen and below his hips. She can't help but wonder what his member looks like, as she can only see a big bulge in his trousers. Kili begins to kiss her shoulder before she gets up and wanders over to Fili, putting her hands on his chest, loving the way his muscles tense under her touch. She moves her hands down to where his trousers are resting low on his hips and begins to take off his belt as he watches her movements. She takes his belt off and throws it across the room on the floor and then starts taking off his pants releasing his erection. She smiled at the sight and he groaned as she sank to her knees in front of him and took his hard member into her hands. She moved her hand slowly up and down his length and smiled at his hips bucking involuntarily, flicking her eyes up to his.

"Oh, lass.." he managed to groan out when she put her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it and sucking gently, maintaining eye contact. Liana could hear Kili get up from his spot and take off his tunic and trousers, she could hear his soft groan as she turned her head to look at him, releasing his brother's cock with a 'pop'. She smiled sweetly at him and liked the way he was palming himself for her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she said with a giggle as she kept teasing Fili.

"I'd be enjoying myself more if you were over here, lass." he replied, his voice husky now. She bit her lip at that and turned back to Fili, replacing her hands with her mouth. He groaned loudly and fisted a hand in her hair, fighting not to thrust into her mouth. She started to suck, placing her hands on his thighs, raking her nails down them. She took him all the way down until the head touched the back of her throat and he held her there for a few seconds before she needed air. When she came back there was a line from her mouth to his cock, she looked up to him, panting and starting palming him again.

"Liana.." Fili ground out, "You're killing me," she licked the vein on the underside of his cock and he moaned loudly as she giggled.

"Would you like me to stop?" she asked.

"Gods no!" Fili replied. She laughed and stood up,

"Don't you think I've been neglecting your brother now?" she teased as he sighed and the loss of contact. She made her way over to Kili and smiled before dropping to her knees between his legs. She looked up and him and took him into her hands as he moved his to the side, watching her. She began to do the same to Kili as she did to his brother. She moved her hands up and down his long member and then lowered her mouth to him. He immediately moaned and his hips thrusted up into her mouth, she chuckled at that, the sound vibrating on his cock. Fili sat down next to Kili and watched Liana suck him, palming himself subconsciously. Fili watched as her head bobbed up and down on Kili's cock as he groaned and fisted a hand in her hair.

"Liana.." He groaned and threw his head back. She took him as deep as she could, the head touching the back of her throat, causing her to gag and him to groan even louder. She pulled back, but continued to suck and now using her hands to cover the parts her mouth couldn't. "Mahal Liana.." he moaned and she pulled back, sitting on her heels, still pumping along his length and looking from Fili to Kili. "Don't stop!" Kili almost yelled, Liana looked at him, slightly amused by his behavior.

"How about I do something better?" she said to him.

"And just what would that be, lass?" Fili asked her.

"You'll see." she replied, enjoying their anxiousness. She stood up, "Lie down," she told Kili and he obeyed, laying down with his head towards Fili. She took off her undergarments and climbed on top of Kili with her mouth over his cock and her center over his mouth. She lowers her center onto his mouth and feels his arms wrap around her thighs, keeping her in place as he swipes his tongue across her clit down to her entrance. She moans loudly and starts to suck on his cock while he sucks on her clit. She can feel another pair of hands on her ass, Fili kneads the flesh there and spanks her lightly. She moans on Kili's cock, causing him to moan over her clit.

"You're so wet for me, love." Kili says to her. She hollows her cheeks and sucks hard on his cock in response. She takes him far down into her throat again and holds there as Kili moves a finger to toy at her entrance. She bobs back up and pushes her hips back against him, moaning loudly as he enters her warmth slowly, his thick finger stretching her slightly. He starts to move his finger in and out slowly as she keeps sucking his cock. She can feel him throbbing in her mouth and she almost screams around his cock when he curls his finger inside of her, hitting that spot that makes her toes curl. She bites his thigh trying to stifle a scream when he continues sucking and licking at her clit while his finger keeps curling and pumping inside of her.

"You taste wonderful," Kili says to her, she replies with a soft hum.

"Don't forget about me now, love." Fili interjects.

"Don't worry.." she says before moaning as Kili curls his finger again, "You'll get some too." she sits up on Kili's face as he keeps sucking her clit. Kili adds another finger into her heat and she moans again, loving the stretch. She's anxious to feel his cock inside her, but she lifts up off his face and turns to Fili, Kili groans. She climbs onto his lap and looks into his eyes as she reaches behind her and positions him at her entrance. She sinks down and moans as Fili closes his eyes, throwing his head back as her heat squeezes his cock. She sits on his lap, adjusting to his thickness. She moves slightly and moans as his cock moves against that spot inside her. Fili takes a hold of her hips and helps her start to move on him. "You're so big.." she moans to him, "Fili!" she exclaims as he pulls her hips back down on him. Her muscles clench almost painfully around Fili's cock and he begins thrusting into her, she moans loudly and places her hands on his shoulders and starts to dig her nails into them. Not to be outdone, Kili comes up behind her and teases her by putting his finger near her ass, toying with her hole. She gasps as Fili thrusts harder into her and Kili pushes his finger into her entrance. "Kili..!" She nearly screams as he thrusts his finger into her as his brother fucks her hard. Kili curls his finger inside her, hitting something that has her seeing stars. She lays her head on Fili's shoulder and Kili adds another finger into her ass. The stretch hurts more this time, she moans and gasps for air when he starts to thrust again. Kili takes his fingers out of her, much to her displeasure, only to have her scream when he slides his cock into her. He groans loudly at how tight she is,

"Mahal, Liana! You're so tight, it almost hurts!" he tells her. Fili stops thrusting so Liana can adjust to both their cocks. She wraps her arms around Fili and whimpers softly as she moves on their cocks, going slowly at first. She fights not to clench on their cocks and she starts to grind her hips down onto Fili's cock, moaning as both of their cocks hit a g-spot in her. Kili starts to thrust into her gently at first, then gradually picking up speed.

"Kili.." She moans, "I'm so close," Kili keeps thrusting, going even faster now, loving the way her moans are getting louder and louder as she gets closer to her climax. When Fili reaches his hand down to rub her clit, she breaks. Her muscles clenching around both of them as her orgasm takes her, screaming their names, she rides out her release as Kili and Fili continue to fuck her hard, nearing their release as well. They both groan and lose pace as their orgasms take them. Liana goes limp in Fili's arms as he and Kili spend themselves in her. Their thrusting slows and gradually comes to a stop and Kili pulls out of her, collapsing beside his brother. Liana whimpers at the loss and pushes herself off of Fili's lap, moving in between them and says, "That was better than I imagined." as she snuggles into Kili.

"You've imagined it?" Kili asked her.

"More times than I probably should've." she replies with a smile, looking up to him.

"You'll have to show us how you imagined it someday." Fili says cheekily and smirks at her.

"Oh I intend to." She says, looking over to him with a smirk of her own.


End file.
